


So You've Had A Bad Day

by bohemianboynton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianboynton/pseuds/bohemianboynton
Summary: The reader comes home from work and Ben comforts her after a long day. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Reader





	So You've Had A Bad Day

“(Y/N), I’m home”, Ben calls out as he enters your shared flat.

You lift your head up from your hands. You’re sitting on the couch, stressed from a long day at work. “Hey”, you say with a weak smile.

“Everything alright?” Ben asks, concern in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just had a long day.” You say, sighing.

“Well, that sucks,” Ben responds, kicking off his shoes.

He makes his way over to the couch to sit with you. “Want to talk about it, babe?” He asks, holding your hand.

“Well, it started off terrible the moment I got there,” you begin. “Some douchey guy from the office building next door tried to hit on me in the car park, and in the middle of the day, around lunchtime, I got called into my boss’s office and he told me was cutting my pay by five percent to save money. And it just got worse from there.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, baby”, Ben says as he rubs the back of your hand with his thumb. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Perhaps I should make dinner?”

“That would be great, thanks,” You say.

“I’ll get the tea ready first.” He responds, getting up from the couch. He makes the tea and hands you a mug. He goes back into the kitchen to make dinner for the two of you. After dinner, you decide to cuddle together in bed while watching a movie. 

Once he adjusts the volume, he wraps an arm around you. “I love you, (Y/N)”, he says before planting a kiss on your forehead. “I hope you have a better day tomorrow.” 

“I hope so, too”. You say.

When the movie ends, Ben runs a bath for you, complete with lavender scented salts. The water is warm and welcoming, and all of today’s stress melts away. 

Once you’ve dried off and changed into some sleepwear, you go into your bedroom to see that Ben has made the bed. He’s there to greet you and pull back the covers. As soon as you settle into bed, you immediately feel sleepy. “Goodnight, my love.” Ben whispers as he softly kisses your head. You fall asleep not long after his lips leave your skin.


End file.
